Rusball (SC)
Rusball, better known as Soundcard, is a former mapper, former MSAgenter and an enemy of The Microsoft Agent Frontier Empire. History He doesn't know why has he documented all of this, but most of the information here are accurate. Pre-Frontier times Soundcard first joined an app called Sony Sketch back when he was 12 - at the 30th of September, 2017. His first countryball OC was "Russian-Belarusian Commonwealth" back then. In October, he changed that name to "Russia-Belarusball" and that OC lasted until the 27th of December (also 2017), when he already was 13. Then Russia-Belarusball became more of a background countryball, while the new OC was Mysteryball, which was a black radioactive countryball with a gas mask. Later, a backstory was made for Mysteryball. He was in another timeline, where Russia-Belarusball didn't exist. Mysteryball first was Eurasiaball, which controlled most of Eurasia in the years of 3128-4041, but then a giant atomic power plant which powered all of the world exploded, leading Earth into an apocalypse. Eurasiaball was the only one that survived the apocalypse, but then the timeline has been corrupted by the explosion and Eurasiaball, from then known as Mysteryball, had to move to the same timeline where Russia-Belarus was in. Then, in early May of 2018, Mysteryball died to symbolize Soundcard taking a break from Sketch. When Soundcard came back, Mysteryball woke up from his grave, now known as Rusball. Around the same time - at the 11th of May, Soundcard made his first hardbass - a Katyusha remix. His friend called Kenda uploaded it to YouTube, where the hardbass track gained a bit of popularity in the countryball community (it had almost 200 views, around 15 likes and people said that it's great, even though it really wasn't). The track got taken down due to Kenda deleting her channel around a month later. Soundcard continued doing countryballs on Sketch, where he had over 200 followers. At the peak moment, he had 470 followers in April of 2019. Back to May of 2018, that's when Soundcard joined Discord. That was the 25th of May - the same day when the Frontier got created. Then, for almost 2 months, Soundcard was active on Sketch and sometimes on Discord, but that peace changed at the 22nd of July, 2018, when Soundcard decided to rebel against a pact which he was in, called USW (United Sketch World), leaded by a guy called Brotherland. Soundcard first named his rebellion "Non-USW Sketch Pact", or in short - NUSP, then it got changed to "Global Mapper Pact", short - GMP, to symbolize that it's mainly for mappers, and then once again - the third name was "League of Independent Mappers", which only lasted for a single day, since LoIM and LIM didn't sound like great names. The fourth name that lasts to this day is "Mapper League", and that name is the most known one. At the peak moment (July 2018), the Mapper League had around 50 members. Then, some also rebelled against the ML after one of the admins was kicked out of the ML discord server for breaking the rules. The rebellion was known as the Provinsional Mapper League (PML) and it lasted until January of 2019, when the leader - Kingdom of Finland - left Sketch. Then, nothing happened for a few months except for the fact that Soundcard joined some mapping Discord servers then, including the Mapperdonian Station. Russia-Belarusball.png|This is Russia-Belarusball. Mysteryball.png|This was Mysteryball. Eurasiaball.png|This was Eurasiaball. Rusball-0.png|This is Rusball. The beginning of Rus in TMAFE Soundcard joined United World's server from the Mapperdonian Station at the same day when Sossie got banned from it, and after some time he joined TMAFE from United's partnership section. He started to gain respect, and after some time even a staff role. The beginning of dramas He didn't deserve that staff role at all, since he began doing drama. Whenever he got demoted, he demanded the roles back like a child. But sometimes, he was a good staff member. That was still not much compared to the bad things he did. On the Frontier's Minecraft server, he demanded OP and then abused it. Terence vs Soundcard One time in Minecraft, he learned that Terence Hedges may be a threat to Rusball if he does something against Terence. So Rus being Rus, he banned Tera. Then both were wanting to ban each other, doing drama and going crazy. He resulted in Terence getting banned for a few months. Sossie vs Soundcard Already when Sossie joined back and got in the FSA, Soundcard was suspicious about him and wanted Sossie to be banned. This evolved into a long-lasting drama that it possibly never dies, it just gets bigger and smaller. It was that time when Soundcard attempted to raid TMAFE. Of course, he got banned for that. Meanwhile, Sossie did a joke and pretended to be hacked by Rus. The joke, however, went too far and Sossie destroyed parts of the Frontier. And after that, when Sossie was an enemy of TMAFE once again, Rus decided to doxx Sossie. He watched some YT videos by Sos (which were deleted shortly afterwards) and he managed to find Sossie's first name - Alexander. Then, in one of the videos, he found Sossie's Instagram page (also deleted after the doxxing). With that, he revealed Sossie's last name - Francis. When Sossie and Soundcard got let back in TMAFE, it wasn't even 2 days until Rus attempted to find Sossie's village. Now Soundcard is banned and he probably won't get unbanned anytime soon. Soundcard and Terence back in TMAFE... and banned again At some point, Konnor decided to unban Rus and Terence. The Frontier also wanted Soundcard to come back, so he did. Later Terence joined back too, but he got quickly banned due to drama. Then Gliczide started mocking Soundcard, a court case began and drama started. It evolved into Sossie getting banned, so Rus decided to lie and say that Sossie was spying on United World. And then Sossie got back, Soundcard got banned and the latter is accused of lying about Gliczide to this day. At December 24th, Rus created the СБР - his own "spying agency", actually being a joke. Soundcard at the current moment Currently Soundcard is doing nothing except for hardbass. And using old unknown memes for it. And waiting until he gets unbanned from the Frontier. He formed a project called SCD_PRJ officially at the 24th of January, 2020 and unofficially at the 2nd of November, 2019 when the project made its first track - the remix of a 2005 hardbass called Poroshochek. Soundcard also made the BLOB CHANNEL as a joke, although now it's inactive. At 11th-12th February, 2020 there was a vote which decided about Soundcard's future. Only 2 people wanted Soundcard to be back, and 6 people wanted him to not come back. This means that Soundcard is banned forever, since some people ARE LITTLE FUCKING BI- since he has done too many crimes and people want him out. Friends 3x3x - A pretty nice person, unless he's raiding people who aren't my enemies. Doesn't do anti-mapping from a long time though. Neutral Mappers - I am in their communities and it's nice, even though drama in there is as often as in TMAFE. Konnor88 - You're bad at leading a community. You don't even know who is an enemy and who is not, but at least you're almost never the one who bans me. Isaac - From one side, you are just a bastard who hates me just because you broke the Discord ToS, but from the other side, I do hate that XySorZ shit and you're probably the member of TMAFE which DMs with me the most. Ayden - Hello, the person who decided to let Sossie in and ban me, at least you're more of neutral to me now. Oleg - You first were an enemy to me for a long time, but at least you stopped bothering me with things like calling me Tatarslavia recently. Sossie - You also hated me for a very long time (from July 2019 to January 2020), at least you're not against unbanning me. Enemies Here I should insert (almost) all of TMAFE, so I'll just put the most important people who hate me: United World - I think I don't have to explain. He hates me because yes, he wants me banned because yes, and he avoids all contact with me for... the reason of... YES. XySorZ - Ok, so this monkey here has doxxed Kimiko's mom. How the fuck is that even possible when I thought that parents' names are known to people? Cipher - Here comes the drama maker, Cipher the Manipulator! You were more of neutral to me for some time, but then you rigged the vote of letting me back or having me banned and started hating me when I exposed you! How the fuck does the Frontier still trust you?! Are they really so gullible?! MAV - I don't think I have to explain why do I hate you. You are an enemy of the Frontier, and only the most gullible people in the world would forgive you for all your crimes. Category:Enemies